Bubble Witch 2 Saga
Bubble Witch 2 Saga, commonly referred to as Bubble Witch 2, Bubble Witch or Bubble Witch Saga 2', is a tile-matching puzzle game by King.com launched in the second quarter of 2014 on Facebook, Android, and iOS devices."Our Games".'' King. Retrieved September 14, 2015. It is the sequel of the game 'Bubble Witch Saga. Setting Witch Country The player travels to fend off the dark spirits that are plaguing Witch Country. Dark forces are threatening to overrun Witch Country as Morgana and her evil minions wreak havoc. Witch Country currently has 37 locations, also known as episodes, with one new location released every two weeks. The player fends off the dark spirits by completing 20 levels for each location. And this will open the next location. Gameplay Level Types There are currently four main level types, however, there are no sub-level types or mystery level types. Free the ghost This level type is based on the old-retired game Bubble Saga. This level type was modified into a witch looking stage. Free the ghost levels are first introduced in Level 4. Clear the top This level type is from the original saga, the original saga is mostly based on a fear, scary witch cleary look type and 9 holes have to be cleared to pass. However, graphics and major updates appear in Bubble Witch Saga 2. Clear the top is the first level and first level type that is introduced at the start of the game. Save the animals This level type is based on the rescue heroes mission game, Pet Rescue Saga. Saving the pet in Pet Rescue is exactly like in this game. Save the animals are introduced in Level 11. Defeat Morgana This level type is based on the popular game Farm Heroes Saga. You defeat someone on a level type! It is introduced in Level 21. Collect the ingredients This level type is yet to be released. Characters There are four main characters in Bubble Witch 2 Saga, they are: *Stella *Nero and Violet *Morgana Gallery Promotional Stills= Stella_broom.png|Stella Spain.jpg|Violet and Nero Morgana.jpg|Morgana |-| Screenshots= Screenshot_2014-07-09-17-21-07.png|Witch School Screenshot_2014-08-29-08-47-22.png|Free the Ghost Screenshot_2014-08-25-10-36-07.png|Clear the Top |-| Gallery= Bubble Witch 2 Saga Loading Background.png Bubble Witch 2 Saga Merry Christmas & Happy New Year Loading.png Bubble Witch 2 Saga Mobile.png bubblewitch2-logo.png |-| Videos= File:Bubble Witch 2 Saga 30 US TV Commercial|Bubble Witch 2 Saga tv ad File:Who's the boss?|Morgana File:New witch, new tricks!|New witch, new trick! File:Stella is ready for Halloween|Stella is ready for Halloween Differences *There are multiple level types. Bubble Witch Saga (1) does not have that many level types. Its classic game is based on one game mode and one game mode only. It, however, introduces new elements and new fantastic things for you to try out! *You must remove 6 bubbles ceiling bubbles, but in the original game, you must remove 9 bubbles. In Bubble Witch Saga (1) every level is similar, you must remove nine or more ceiling bubbles and score the required score. This can be difficult, some levels are considered hard! In Bubble Witch Saga 2 it is a whole lot different; you can play multiple level types and try to beat your friends on the level leaderboard. *More level types than ever! Play more than just one! In Bubble Witch Saga 2 there are 4 level types. There are more level types than in Bubble Witch 2 Saga than in Bubble Witch Saga.' References See also *King External links *Official Website *Bubble Witch 2 Saga at King.com *Bubble Witch 2 Saga at Facebook *Bubble Witch 2 Saga App Page at Facebook *Bubble Witch 2 Saga at App Store *Bubble Witch 2 Saga at Google Play More Info From the makers of Candy Crush Saga, Bubble Witch Saga & Farm Heroes Saga comes Bubble Witch 2 Saga! Stella and her cats need your help to fend off the dark spirits that are plaguing their land. Travel the realm bursting as many bubbles as you can in this exciting bubble shooting puzzle adventure. Win levels and free Witch Country piece by piece. Play this epic saga alone or with friends to see who can get the highest score! Bubble Witch 2 Saga is completely free to play but some optional in-game items will require payment. By downloading this game you are agreeing to our terms of service; http://about.king.com/consumer-terms/terms Bubble Witch 2 Saga features: • The next exciting installment to the Bubble Witch franchise • New and improved game modes • Enchanting graphics that will leave you spellbound • Hundreds of magical bubble shooting levels – more added every 2 weeks! • Easily sync the game between devices when connected to the Internet • Leaderboards to watch your friends and competitors! • Collect stars to unlock special items to help you on your quest • Special boosters & bubbles to help you pass those tricky levels • Free & easy to play, challenging to master! • Available to play on iPhone and iPad devices Visit https://care.king.com/ or contact us in-game by going to Settings > Customer Care if you need help! Follow us to get news and updates; facebook.com/BubbleWitchSaga2 Twitter @BubbleWitchSaga https://www.youtube.com/user/BubbleWitchOfficial http://bubblewitch2saga.com/ Have fun playing Bubble Witch 2 Saga! Category:Browse